mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Twilight Sparkle/@comment-16424758-20130216214226/@comment-24.144.248.88-20130217020014
1 and 2. I did not mean her element of harmony as a buildup, I am sorry I led you to that, I meant as a hint. After the first two episode premiered of the first season, I thought her element is different it is like a crown, why is she being a student of the princess? The hints have been there. Taking that in as I did, I saw her test and trials. Yes, They need more of a build up, more test or something. I seen it coming, many others did as well. This season was rushed, for some reason only had 13 episodes compared to having 26. I believe making her a princess was there from the beginning. She was already a leader. She become a princess because she was a leader. Maybe. they wanted impact on the messages they had. It is hard to reach children in the day and time. Babysit much? There is some that just learns from the television. I like they give there is hope you can work out your problems and grow into a good person, you never know what your destiny holds, you never know what you can be, you never know what miracles can happen 3. Karate masters when they say that you are the teacher and we are the student. Means that you have master yourself (I have teach all I can) now you have to teach what you know to others. In this case with Twilight Sparkle, She is going to have new magic to teach others including Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia is still learning and growing. She in ways have taught all knowledge of being a mage to Twilight. There is also the student that learns something the master never knew. As children we learn from our parents and they learn from us. That never stops. They are teachers to us. However if we go and learn have to maintain a business, new math, or something sometimes they have to learn with us or we teach them. Therefore we teach are parents in something they don’t know we are teacher and they are student. Bowing is a gesture of respect, greetings, gratitude, and many others. I could be leading to something else, though the bowing is just a gesture and I feel at the point Princess Celestia knows she can learn from her. How much do you think she has learned in the letters from the ponies? It does in ways seem like she is handing more over to her. I see that. What would you have done bow or just stand. How would you say you respect yourself, to a friend that got an high honor. A bow is just like a hand salute. The content, I see Twilight Sparkle far surpassed her knowledge.. but yet we do all teach each other new things one way or another too so in a way we are all students and all teachers... This is not a con. To make this a con, really disgraces respect and tarnish teaching. IT can lend to something else, there is a season 4 and the first two episodes are suppose to part 2 and 3 of this episode we will learn more then but hardly a con. But a con of the unknown and con of waiting. 4. She did seem to have trouble at the end… I will have to rewatch some episodes, one of the things to keep in mind Twilight is not a kid or young age. Don’t know if that would contribute to it. If mind serves me right, does rarity fly in a episode? She did not have much problem to what I remember, now I must go back to watch that episode. Also, there was a misunderstanding I did not mean using magic to learn a sill faster, I meant she could be flying because of magic..something that could be casted with out wings.. like floating.. twilight would be stubborn and learn it and not use tricks. 5. It is sad that people/fans let a show run their lives. I accept she was going to be a princess at the beginning. I am not sure what is so hard for some, they are overreacting when they as it will ruin the series. Honestly, the writers could ruin it but her being a alicorn/princess will not in my belief. I see maybe the issue is she become a princess is what is bothering you? Aint all little girls princess in their own minds or at least mommy’s or dad’s princess. I am a Daddy’s princess and he may be gone now but I will always be his Princess. If I was little and watch Twilight Sparkle becoming a princess, I would not think I could become an actual princess but I would come to the think I can be a princess in my own life. It is encouraging, they could use other ways yes, But they use what little kids will understand. If it was aimed at us she may become a mage or something better. It is just a show. I personally hope series like this will stay in kid’s view, instead of having adventure time, gumball, regular show, ect. I really want them to bring back the older generations of my little ponies. Flutter ponies, sea ponies. When are they going to introduce different kinds of ponies like that or even humans? Flutter ponies I think of Fluttershy.lol In my opinion alicorns should not mark royalty. Dazzleglow was an alicorn and I don’t think she was an princess. I saw a ton of hate, negative comments on the internet about Twilight becoming an alicorn..... I have not like the comments they are to distasteful. I just wondered why the outburst. Now I think it is just overreating to something small. Any one can dislike any one can love it. But I would hope fans would not take it by heart and let their selfless take over that other things should happen. They are not the writers of the show or producing it. Now only they watch but little kids and the show is aimed for little girls but for everyone.